Orchestra
Do you want a fun place to practice instruments while getting the utmost care and education possible? Well you've come to the wrong place! West Shore has a few orchestras, now run by Ms. Davis and taught in part by Ms. Pinfield. They are sorted by skill, from simple beginners, to beginners who are no longer sevvies, to mediocre upperclassmen, to amazing all-school talent. They don't care as much about the class as band kids, but care slightly more than chorus(which isn't hard). We no longer have an excuse to do nothing during testing season, because we're in the chorus room now. Orchestras Beginning' Strings Orchestra' Almost all sevvies except for some late-starting 8th graders. They can't play anything besides a D Major scale, but that's okay, because that's all they play in a concert. Hey, they've only played for a year by the end, don't be too hard on them. Intermediate' Philharmonic Orchestra' Good news! They've graduated to 8th grade, and they've learned G Major! Maybe even E Minor! While some students are excelling at this point, many (*glares at second violins*) have only been moved up from beginning so that they advance at a non-embarrassing speed. Their concerts are fairly cringe-inducing, but everyone else's parents tune out until chamber comes on anyway. Repertory Orchestra There's a few precocious middle schoolers, but it's mostly 9th and 10th grade. Because we need to make the concerts a bit longer. Advanced' Symphonic Orchestra' Mostly 10th, 11th, and 12th grade. While all the adults seem to think they are fine, maybe even good, the students themselves will tell you how there is a lack of musicality, terrible intonation, and generally talentless playing. Marche Slav forever. Chamber Orchestra Anyone can audition for chamber, so you can find every grade. Not truly a chamber orchestra, as there are so many members, this group still plays the best and hardest music. They sound good as an ensemble, but are horribly critical of themselves. The cello members have been overhauled at the start of the past two years and spend their time trying to figure out what's going on and apologizing at concerts. It is everyone's goal to get here because they might get to do the clapper for Sleigh Ride. Don't mess up like James did though, just clap in time please. Instruments First Violins The concertmaster and the other talented kids are here. Expect a large concentration of All-County, both the West Shore auditions and the actual makeup of the county orchestras, to be from here. They may seem to have this unapproachable air, but they are actually very nice kids on average. Second Violins The first stand is pretty decent and the rest can almost fake it, depending on their level. If the orchestra sounds off and/or squeaky, blame them (otherwise blame cellos). Violas Underrated, small cellos. Most people don't choose the viola life, the viola life chooses them. Cellos The undisputed best instrument. Unfortunately, no one currently seems to know how to unlock it's beauty at the moment, since any time someone gets good enough to perform, they graduate. Some are braving All-County and All-State this year, perhaps marking a renaissance of talent. Basses Bass is fairly separate from the other instruments in terms of mechanics, and those who choose it cannot be definitely classified. However, the people drawn to bass include: jazz kids, loners, the ones who got stuck with it, and the ones who are overcompensating. Pit Orchestra Pit is a special orchestra. It consists of a mix of orchestra and band kids (mostly the latter) and only ever exists when one of the school plays is coming around soon. Conducted by Mr. Houze, good times are sure to be had by all at some point. We don't get an actual pit. We just get shoved to the side of the auditorium and a short wall is put there to separate us from the audience. It helps them pretend they can't see us.Category:Class